La historia de una Caballero Jedi
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Leia Skywalker fuera criada por Shmi Skywalker en Tatooine? Capítulo 2 publicado!
1. Chapter 1

Fic: "Las increíbles aventuras de la caballero Jedi Leia Skywalker y su amigo, el espía rebelde"

Nota de la Autora: Bueno este fic es uno de los inventos que salen de mi loca imaginación... esta situado desde el final del episodio III: "La Venganza de los Sith" en adelante. Hay algunos personajes de las precuelas que están vivos en este fanfiction, como Shmi y Padme; Hay otros del UE que aparecen antes de lo que aparecen en los libros. Ojalá que no se aburran con él... bueno basta ya de hablar tanto y empecemos con el fic... xD!!!!

Los Cambios:

Si bien estamos acostumbrados a ver a Leia Organa como la princesa, en este fic aparece como una chica que viene del humilde planeta Tatooine y que es criada por su abuela, Shmi (Decidí dejarla viva... es que ella me causa mucha admiración y piedad hacia su persona, pero digamos que solo fue torturada y que gracias a la oportuna acción de Anakin, se salvó. Aquí, Anakin se pasa al lado oscuro por la razón de que cree que Padme murió en un atentado separatista. Además de allí viene el otro cambio notorio que es su apellido, ya que al ser criada por Shmi, por razones obvias, Leia conserva el apellido Skywalker.)

Luke va a ser criado por Padme, en Naboo. El primero se _considera_ un naboo. Padme no muere en Polis Massa dando a luz, sino que muere en Alderaan, en lo que nosotros conocemos como _la destruccion de Alderaan_.

Mara Jade no es la mano del emperador como habitualmente se le acostumbra a ver, en realidad, en este fic escapó de la estrella de la muerte y se dedica a ser mesera de Mos Eisley hasta que consigue dinero para comprarse una nave y largarse de Tatooine y hacer una prometedora carrera como contrabandista.

Aclarados los puntos, comencemos el fic!!!!!

Capítulo 1: La vida entre Tatoo I y Tatoo II

Dieciocho años después de que Padme Amidala dejara a Leia Skywalker con su abuela, en un planeta muy, pero muy lejano, llamado Tatooine, donde el sol y las tormentas de arena reinan en un ambiente hostil, pero soportable para sus habitantes, que estaban acostumbrados al calor sofocante de aquellas tierras, donde las carreras de pod eran la máxima entretención y el dominio de los hutts era cada vez mayor, vivía una chica muy hermosa de rasgos bastante llamativos y un carácter muy fuerte, llamada Leia Skywalker. Para algunos era una de las mujeres más lindas de ése planeta¿Y como no serlo? Ella era menuda, bajita, de piel muy blanca (un rasgo poco común, considerando el clima en ese planeta y donde la gente por lo general era bronceada), ojos marrones con un perenne brillo de insolencia en ellos y pelo castaño oscuro brillante, una belleza heredada de su madre biológica, la fallecida ex-senadora y reina de Naboo Padmé Amidala (N/A: Padme muere cuando Luke tenía 12 años y por lógica, Leia también los tenía.). La muchacha tenía un carácter muy fuerte, heredado –por una parte- de su padre, el ex-caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y ahora conocido como el lord sith Darth Vader. Y por otro lado, acrecentado por la dura vida que allí se vivía. Lo cierto era que muchos hombres no se le acercaban por su carácter explosivo, ya que ante cualquier insinuación, ella saltaba a la defensiva.

Pero si había alguien para quien Leia guardaba su cariño era para su abuela, Shmi. Probablemente, era esta última quien mejor la conocía y que a la vez era su amiga y madre, y cómo no, si desde que la muchacha tenía uso de razón, había crecido viendo a la ex-esclava como su madre y era Shmi quien a veces ablandaba un poco el duro corazón de la muchacha veinteañera. Ella era quien la cuidaba, la mimaba, la hacía reír cuando estaba furiosa por cualquier motivo o la que la consolaba cuando estaba triste. Shmi decía a menudo y con cierta nostalgia que Leia, había heredado el carácter fuerte de su Ani, su niño pequeño al que creía muerto en las guerras Clon.

Era la hora de almuerzo y la muchacha en estos minutos se dirigía hacia su casa desde su trabajo, en la cantina de Mos Eisley. La chica usaba su viejo speeder para llegar rápido a su casa, para almorzar y alcanzar a descansar un poco. En cuanto se bajó del speeder, oyó unos murmullos de unos tipos que venían a lo lejos...

-¿Verdad que está guapa la Skywalker? –oyó que decía uno de los desconocidos.

-Está bien guapa, la verdad –contestaba el otro- Pero no se te ocurra insinuarle algo o decirle que está guapa.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber el primero.

-Mira, te voy a contar algo que me dijeron en la cantina el otro día–empezó el otro, con un dejo de impaciencia- ¿tú conoces a ese contrabandista corelliano presumido?

-¿El que le debe a Jabba¿El que anda con el wookiee para arriba y abajo? –dijo preguntando el primero- ¿Qué tiene que ver con la Skywalker?

-Según lo que me han dicho, parece que trató de hacerse el listo con ella –contó el otro- y no lo culpo, con lo hermosa que está...

-¿Pero que le hizo a ese tipo? –dijo el primero, ahora perdiendo éste la paciencia.

-Tal parece que le dio una muy buena paliza la Skywalker –decía el otro entre cuchicheos- Creo que el tipo quedó con un ojo morado. Así que ándate con cuidado con ella si no quieres tener problemas.

-Está bien, pero vamos a tener que dejarla hasta aquí la conversa, por que ella viene hacia acá –dijo el primero con un tono un poco temeroso del explosivo carácter de la morocha- No me gustaría tener problemas con ella y mucho menos terminar con un ojo morado como el de ese contrabandista corelliano.

-De acuerdo, yo también me largo de aquí –dijo el otro. Diciendo esto, los dos se largaron lo más rápido que pudieron, cosa de no incomodar y/o molestar a Leia.

"Estos dos... menos mal que no estaban cerca de mí... les habría partido la cara de haber estado cerca de mí, igual que ese contrabandista corelliano... como se atreve... sinvergüenza, estúpido ése..." -iba pensando furiosamente la muchacha y a la vez caminando con violencia hacia la puerta de su casa. 

..::Flash Back:..

En la cantina de Mos Eisley, normalmente se podían encontrar a los peores sinvergüenzas bebiendo tragos, fumando o hablando puras tonterías de borracho. Generalmente era el punto donde la escoria de la galaxia se reunía: delincuentes comunes, contrabandistas, cazarrecompensas, presumidos pilotos espaciales, alguno que otro curioso alienígena de por allí, otros más ocupados cerrando sus sucios negocios o mujeres desesperadas armando escándalo y buscando a sus maridos borrachos. En ese lugar trabajaba Leia Skywalker, más conocida como "Leia, la tusken" por su hostil trato hacia los tipos que trataban de propasarse con ella. Pero esa mañana, un contrabandista corelliano, llamado Han Solo, quiso ir más allá de lo que podía ir. Pero no se imaginaba lo que le iba a pasar...

-Ésta no pasa de esta noche, Chewie –aseguró sonriendo el corelliano, mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras la chica iba en dirección hacia ellos con un par de cervezas en una bandeja de aluminio- Ésta es como todas, se hacen las que no quieren nada con uno, pero al final... –volvió a sonreír con más ganas, ensanchando su petulante sonrisa- igual caen rendidas en los en los brazos de uno. No se resisten a un tipo tan guapo como yo, no pueden, simplemente no pueden, es que soy tan irresistible... –cortó la frase por que le había dado un ataque de risa.

-¿Y como lo piensas hacer? –preguntó el wookiee en su idioma- Por que tal parece que ella es más dura que cualquiera de las otras que has tenido, con excepción de la Tharen. Ella le podría hacer el peso.

-¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? –preguntó Han medio serio cuando ya hubo calmado su ataque de risa, apuntándose con el pulgar- Estás hablando con Han Solo, el tipo más guapo de la galaxia y el más exitoso con las mujeres... ellas simplemente me adoran, Chewie –dijo la última frase con un dejo de petulancia y apoyando sus piernas en la mesa, como creyéndose el jefe de algo.

-Si tan solo pudiera ir un par de días a Kashyyyk, a ver a mi Mallatobuck... –dijo Chewbacca nostálgico.

-¿Y para qué quieres ir allá? –preguntó sorprendido Han- Oye, hay que vivir la vida, -golpeó la mesa- no encerrarse en esas tonterías de... –carraspeó y se aclaró la voz para adoptar un tono chillón de mujer- "mi gran amor" o eso de que "no puedo vivir sin ti"...

-...Pero es que tú la vives como si tuvieras diez –lo interrumpió Chewie- Yo no soy igual que tú, además tú nunca te has enamorado de verdad. Parece que lo tuyo es "una vida que no es bien vivida, no es vida".

-Por supuesto que no es vida si no se vive con ganas. Además, yo sí me he enamorado –saltó Han un poco molesto- Lo que pasa es soy enamoradizo y como no se puede andar con dos mujeres a la vez... –se interrumpió el mismo y luego agregó con impaciencia- Mira, la vida hay que vivirla, en toda su extensión, no se si me explico...

-Y los enamoramientos te duran dos días, claro, si te vives enamorando de los traseros –bromeó Chewie con ironía descarnada.

-Está bien, está bien, lo admito, me encantan las mujeres y me declaro un mujeriego –admitió rápidamente y luego cambió a un tono de voz más quisquilloso- Pero... ¿Tú que harías si te plantan una linda hembra wookiee con lo suyo bien puesto?

-Nada, por que no hay nada más lindo que mi Mallatobuck... ¡Y eso que te consideré! –afirmó Chewbacca riendo guturalmente.

-Gracias por tu honestidad, Chewie –dijo Han con sarcasmo, luego, el corelliano volteó su cabeza para ver que Leia ya había llegado con el par de cervezas y luego agregó mirando a Chewie- Mira a quien tenemos aquí, la linda y tierna Leia Skywalker, la más tusken más bella de Tatooine para muchos y para mí también.

-Quita tus pies de la mesa, tarado.–dijo ella con aspereza- Aquí tienes, imbécil –dijo poniendo las botellas con dureza sobre la mesa.

-Hey, pero... ¿Por qué a la agresión verbal? –se burló el contrabandista, mirando a Leia de pies a cabeza y quitando lentamente las piernas de la mesa, como de quien tiene flojera en hacerlo- ¿Te pesa el bikini de fierro o que?

-No me pesa nada, idiota –dijo Leia en tono amenazante- Métete en tus asuntos, sinvergüenza. Además, para tu información, el bikini no es de fierro, es de bronce, ignorante.

-Entonces¿por que estás de tan mal humor? –preguntó Han como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando- Te diré algo: hay que admitir que pese a que tienes un muy mal carácter, estás... –dejó inacabada la frase para buscar la palabra exacta mientras miraba atentamente otra vez con cara de idiota a Leia de pies a cabeza y formaba una figura femenina con las manos- demasiado guapísima... y eso que soy un hombre exigente.

-Ahora soy yo la que te va a decir algo¡NO ME MOLESTES! –dijo Leia gritando como histérica- Y de una vez te lo digo, tú me das lo mismo, no me interesas, jamás tendría algo contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre de la galaxia, si no quieres que...

-¿Que¿me golpearás como a los otros? –dijo Han riéndose de las rabietas momentáneas de Leia, y luego preguntó con sarcasmo- Oye, a propósito¿Por qué andan las meseras con esos bikinis de fierro¿O es que no les cae el dinero suficiente vendiendo tragos, que ahora pusieron a la venta a las meseras? Por que de ser así... ¡Yo pagaría por estar contigo!. Además, tú no puedes resistirte a un tipo tan atractivo y con un gran carisma como yo... -sonrió con ganas y se apuntó con el pulgar- y no te vendría nada de mal en que lo reconocieras... –suspiró y luego tomó aire- seríamos tan felices...

-Estás queriendo decir que yo soy una p... –chilló airada la chica mientras el corelliano se reía con más ganas. Luego la chica arrojó la bandeja de aluminio encima de la cabeza del contrabandista y después le puso un buen puñete en el ojo para que ése estúpido contrabandista se diera cuenta de quien era Leia Skywalker, pensó ella.

-¡Ayyyyyyyy! –gimió el hombre todo adolorido y apoyado en la silla en la que estaba sentado; en ese instante se sobaba el ojo golpeado- Eso dolió... ¿Por qué has hecho eso¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Y te atreves a preguntar cuál es mi problema? Eso es para que te des cuenta de quien soy yo –gritó Leia furiosa- Ahora, si no les importa, me largo de aquí. –se fue con paso decidido y lo más rápido que pudo hacia la barra a atender otro pedido.

-Menos mal que no pasaba de esta noche –dijo Chewbacca riendo- y que tú eras Han Solo, el tipo más guapo de la galaxia y el más exitoso con las mujeres.

-Cierra el hocico, peludo con patas –dijo Han quejándose de su dolor físico- No ves que tengo mi orgullo herido... ¡y tú encima te burlas de mí! Esto es el colmo... mujeres... ¡Quien las necesita!

-Tú recién le estabas rogando a Leia que poco menos que pasara la noche contigo –dijo Chewie- Además, tu estabas dispuesto a pagarle, aunque no sé de donde, con la deuda de Jabba, no se puede ir despilfarrando el dinero en mujeres...

-Gracias por tu apoyo –lo cortó Han irónico- solamente un gran amigo como tú me apoya de esa manera.

Después del incidente con Leia, un Twi´lek que trabajaba para Jabba el Hutt se acercaron al contrabandista con la excusa de la deuda que el corelliano mantenía con su jefe. Como Han estaba entre furioso por la discusión con la morena y adolorido por el golpe en el ojo, se descargó con el Twi´lek.

.. :: Fin del Flash Back : .. 

Estaba la chica entrando a la humilde granja de humedad en la que vivía en su planeta natal (N/A: Cuando digo «planeta natal » se refiere a los planetas en donde los personajes se crían y no el lugar físico en donde nacen, en este caso Tatooine.) y parecía que ella trataba de aparentar tranquilidad para no preocupar a su abuela. Pero al parecer le estaba costando demasiado, iba muy metida en lo que le había dicho ese tipo...

"_Yo no soy ninguna p..." _–iba pensando mientras entraba a la puerta. Al entrar, se aseguró de dejar bien cerrada la puerta. Mientras hacía eso, alguien la miraba atentamente, con una sonrisa bondadosa en la cara.

-Buenas tardes, Leia –decía una dulce voz de una mujer- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Mal, abue, mal –dijo Leia con una cara de cómo de a quien le pasa eso todos los días, algo rutinario- Le volví a pegar a un tipo.

-Se te nota –decía Shmi con una sonrisa, ya que conocía bien el carácter de su nieta y luego agregó- Cuando le pegas a alguien siempre traes esa cara... –se interrumpió a si misma- Eres tan parecida a mi Ani... –dijo esta última frase como si se hubiera perdido en sus más profundos recuerdos.

-No te pongas así –le rogó la muchacha viendo que Shmi se ponía a llorar- Yo sé que en alguna parte está... en alguna... –dijo Leia como si ella sintiera que de verdad estaba vivo aunque ella no supiera en donde estaba ahora.

-Él murió, mi niña –decía Shmi resignada- ¿Tú crees que en más de veinte años la gente no da señales de vida? No. Tu padre habría venido hasta aquí, el se preocupaba por mí, me salvó de una muerte segura en manos de los Tusken Raiders, me habría llevado a otra parte lejos de aquí. –bajó la vista hacia el suelo- Cuando era un niño, me prometió que me liberaría...

-Te digo algo –dijo Leia en tono alegre para cambiar de tema. Shmi se limitó a mirarla secándose las lágrimas- Cuando tenga un hijo varón... ¿sabes como le voy a poner?

-¿Como? –preguntó un poco más calmada Shmi y con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

-Le voy a poner Anakin –dijo Leia con una sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece?

-Es un lindo nombre para un niño que seguramente será tan guapo como su madre –dijo Shmi sonriendo- Pero... ¿Y si es una niña?

-¿Y quien te dice que solo tendré uno? –dijo Leia riendo y luego se puso un poco más seria- No. Cuando encuentre a un hombre decente en este planeta y me case, me encargaré de tener, por lo menos, tres hijos. –volvió a sonreir- Aunque si es niña, obligaré a mi supuesto marido a ponerle Shmi. Tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que soy capaz, cuando me propongo algo.

-Si tú lo dices... ven, que ya está listo el almuerzo –dijo Shmi- me imagino que estarás hambrienta y que querrás descansar un poco.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Al otro día, en la cantina de Mos Eisley, Leia Skywalker se encontraba trabajando como todos los días. Mientras limpiaba una mesa, creyó que se le había ido el aire de los pulmones. Había entrado un tipo. Pero no cualquier tipo. Era rubio y muy apuesto. En su expresión, derrochaba vitalidad y energía, algo no muy común en la aburrida gente de Tatooine. Ella se apresuró para terminar lo que estaba haciendo para ir a atender al joven rubio con un entusiasmo pocas veces visto en ella.

-¿Quieres servirte algo, guapo? –Preguntó Leia con una sonrisa al acercarse al hombre rubio.

-Me encantaría –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Qué sirven de bueno aquí?

-Lo que quieras –respondió Leia con una expresión agradable en la cara- Hay whisky, cervezas, ron... sólo lo que quieras.

-En ese caso traeme una buena cerveza –dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo a la chica.- O mejor trae dos y considérate mi invitada.

-Consideralo hecho –dijo y se alejó con una sonrisa radiante.

Al otro lado del bar, se encontraba el presumido corelliano del día anterior. En su cara llevaba un gran moretón en el ojo y encima de su cabeza llevaba un gran chichón producto de los golpes que le había propinado la bella mesera de la cantina. Al lado suyo se encontraba su fiel compañero wookiee tratando de no reírse del aspecto deteriorado de su amigo corelliano...


	2. Capítulo 2: Planes de Venganza y Peleas

Capítulo 2: La pelea en el bar y una doncella pelirroja en apuros

Capítulo 2: Planes de Venganza y Peleas Estúpidas.

Nota de la Autora: Antes de empezar este capítulo, quisiera agregar que acabo de inventar un nuevo personaje llamado Atheneé Jinn y es una especie de "hermana " de Luke. (Y de más está decir que es hija de Qui-Gon y Tahl, ambos fallecidos obviamente)

_-Lo que quieras –respondió Leia con una expresión agradable en la cara- Hay whisky, cervezas, ron... sólo lo que quieras._

_-En ese caso traeme una buena cerveza –dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo a la chica.- O mejor trae dos y considérate mi invitada._

_-Considéralo hecho –dijo y se alejó con una sonrisa radiante._

_Al otro lado del bar, se encontraba el presumido corelliano del día anterior. En su cara llevaba un gran moretón en el ojo y encima de su cabeza llevaba un gran chichón producto de los golpes que le había propinado la bella mesera de la cantina. Al lado suyo se encontraba su fiel compañero wookiee tratando de no reírse del aspecto deteriorado de su amigo corelliano..._

Han todavía no podía creer que Leia le hubiera hecho lo que acababa de hacer. _Pero qué se ha creído_ -pensaba en su adolorida cabecita- _¡¡Me cambió a mí por un par de cochinas cervezas!! ¡¡Puedes creerlo, Solo!!_. Chewie, en cambio, estaba muy en lo suyo bebiéndose una buena jarra de ron corelliano, hasta que oyó susurrar algo a Han.

-Esto no se va quedar así, no señor –susurró Han celoso masticando la rabia- Nadie se ríe así de mí sin lamentarlo después.

-En vez de estar planeando venganzas, señor don furioso, debería preocuparse por encontrar un buen trabajo para que nos den una buena suma de créditos para pagarle a Jabba –dijo Chewie burlón.

-¿Preocuparme? "preocuparnos" me suena más justo... acuérdate bien que si yo caigo, tú te hundes conmigo también. –respondió Han bastante alterado- _Cómo pudo cambiarme por un niño como ése... ya verá cuando conozca un hombre de verdad como yo... no le van a dar ni ganas de saber de niñatos como ese aparecido._ –seguía pensando Han.

Al otro lado del bar, Leia estaba embelesada mirando al guapísimo chico rubio que recién acababa de entrar mientras ella traía dos cervezas alderaanianas heladas. Llegó hasta la mesa y se sentó al lado del chico sonriendo con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

-No sabía que aquí podría encontrar cervezas alderaanianas –sonrió el chico y Leia le devolvió la sonrisa- Y bien... ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el chico tratando de entablar conversación con Leia.

-Ah, disculpa! No me había presentado... Mi nombre es Leia, Leia Skywalker –respondió la muchacha. –¿Y cual es el tuyo? –Agregó la chica preguntando de vuelta.

-Mi nombre es Luke. Luke Kenobi. –respondió Luke

-Se nota que no eres de aquí –dijo Leia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Luke sonriendo

-Por que aquí el común de la gente es aburrida y sin vida –comenzó Leia-, pero puedo sentir que tú eres distinto. ¿De donde eres?

-Del planeta más hermoso de la galaxia –respondió simplemente Luke.

-¿Y cual es? –preguntó Leia deseosa de saber la respuesta.

-Naboo –respondió Luke con la vista iluminada- Es el planeta más hermoso, tiene muchos lagos, praderas, vegetación, animales, la gente es amable y pacífica, el clima es agradable, en fin... no quiero causarte más envidia de la que ya te estoy causando.

-No la causas –replicó Leia- En realidad sueño con largarme algún día de este condenado planeta, para no volver nunca más.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? –preguntó Luke

-Juntar algo de dinero de lo que gano aquí e irme a probar suerte a la capital trabajando en cualquier cosa y estudiar algo para conseguir un buen trabajo... he oído historias de gente que se ha marchado hacia Coruscant y no les ha ido tan mal. –Dijo Leia con voz soñadora- Pero lo que realmente me motiva es darle una mejor calidad de vida a mi abuelita.

-Eso motiva a cualquiera –aseguró Luke- Y estoy seguro que lo conseguirás. Pero mira quién viene allí, Leia. Luke miraba hacia la entrada de la cantina cuando terminaba decir lo que había dicho. En la entrada venía entrando una chica de la misma estatura de Luke, era esbelta, tenía los ojos verdes, la _cara_ pálida _adornada _con un par de mejillas rosadas, el pelo castaño oscuro atado en un moño e iba vestida con un traje negro y sencillo de piloto espacial.

-Aquí Atheneé –gritó Luke moviendo la mano para que Atheneé se acercara hacia la mesa en la que estaban Luke y Leia.

Leia frunció un poco el ceño en cuanto se acercó la chica de ojos verdes. _"Seguro que es su novia. Tú y tu mala suerte Leia Skywalker. Espantas a tipos imbéciles como Han Solo y siempre te tiene que pasar algo cuando te fijas en uno decente como Luke Kenobi" _–pensó Leia con amargura

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Atheneé? –preguntó Luke un poco impaciente- Empezaba a preocuparme por ti...

-_Lo sabía_ –seguía pensando Leia con amargura.

-Podrías presentarme primero a tu amiga antes de que comience el interrogatorio ¿No te parece que es lo más correcto? –lo cortó Atheneé antes de Luke pudiera decir algo.

-Ah sí –Luke parecía un poco avergonzado. No quería quedar como un imbécil delante de Leia- Bien, ella es Leia Skywalker, una nueva amiga que acabo de conocer. Leia, ella es Atheneé Jinn, que es casi mi hermana.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras su novia –Leia sonrió un poco más aliviada- Soy Leia Skywalker, mucho gusto.

-Yo jamás me fijaría en un loco soñador como Luke –dijo Atheneé riendo y mirando a Leia- Es impuntual, detallista, un poco neurótico, sarcástico, parlanchín...

-Gracias por tu apoyo –la cortó Luke de forma sarcástica- Para la próxima vez que quiera una carta de presentación voy a considerarte seriamente.

-Como sea –Atheneé no lo tomó mucho en cuenta y siguió mirando a Leia- Soy Atheneé Jinn, el gusto es mío.

-En realidad creo que Luke es divertido, agradable e interesante para entablar una conversación –replicó Leia.

-Oye Atheneé, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Tuviste problemas con la nave? –preguntó Luke un poco preocupado.

-No precisamente con la nave, quiero decir, en realidad tuve un pequeño problema con el toydariano vendedor de repuestos y su amable recepcionista –agregó Atheneé con sarcasmo.

-¿Te faltó dinero o qué? –preguntó Luke.

-No precisamente –respondió la chica- En realidad el toydariano trató de venderme unos repuestos en mal estado a un precio de locos. Como me dí cuenta de la situación, le exigí que me devolviera mi dinero por las buenas...

Flash Back

_Antes de llegar a Tatooine de emergencia, la nave YT-2400 el "Reina de Naboo", un modelo corelliano adquirido gracias a la innata habilidad de Luke Kenobi en el jugando al Sabacc en Coruscant, había empezado tener un par de problemas antes de aterrizar a tierra firme._

_-He empezado a creer que tu padre tiene razón Luke –Dijo Atheneé tratando hacer verdaderos malabares en el asiento del piloto para amortiguar la caída._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó un poco contrariado Luke._

_-Tu padre siempre ha creído que las naves que se apuestan casi siempre son naves que no sirven para nada –respondió Atheneé- Y a juzgar por lo que estamos haciendo, creo que esta vez tiene razón._

_-Mi padre habla mucho –dijo Luke sin reparar en lo que estaba diciendo- Pero ya me imagino la réplica que me va a llegar "Cuantas veces te he dicho Luke Anakin Kenobi que las naves que se apuestan..." –dijo tratando de emular a Ben._

_-Ya lo creo, me puedo imaginar tu réplica y su famoso "pero por qué no me escuchas..." de tu padre –Dijo Atheneé riéndose- Bien, creo que hemos llegado a tierra firme. Voy a inspeccionar la nave para ver sus fallas y ver que debemos comprar para arreglarla. Te ves cansado, Luke. Quizás deberías darte una vuelta por allí para cambiar de aire. Yo me ocupo de la nave. Recuerda tú eres el piloto..._

_-... y tú la mecánica. Ya lo sé. Creo que tienes razón. Cuídate y si tienes algún problema ya sabes en donde encontrarme y cómo. –finalizó Luke. _

_Diciendo esto, Luke se alejó de la nave mientras la chica inspeccionaba meticulosamente que podría haber fallado en la nave. Ella había llegado a la conclusión de que había un problema con los frenos._

_-Bien, voy a necesitar unos frenos –dijo para si misma._

_Atheneé, caminó hasta que encontró una tienda de repuestos (Y por suerte que la nave había podido aterrizar cerca de Mos Eisley) atendida por una poco amigable chica pelirroja que parecía estar un poco aburrida con la poca actividad que allí se llevaba a cabo. En cuanto vio a Atheneé, puso su mejor cara de "dime que quieres y rápido". La chica de pelo castaño ni se inmutó._

_-Te ayudo en algo –dijo la pelirroja con desgana._

_-Si. Necesito un par de frenos para una YT-2400 –respondió Atheneé._

_La pelirroja empezó a buscar entre todos los trastos apilados en el "patio trasero" de la tienda. Atheneé se dio cuenta que la chica llamaba a un tal Watto._

_-Oye Watto, necesito unos frenos para una YT-2400 ¿los tienes? –gritó._

_De pronto Una criatura azul y alada empezó a hacer su aparición desde la nada y miró con cara de codicia a Atheneé. La muchacha siguió manteniendo su cara neutral, aunque debía reconocer que la impaciencia le estaba ganando._

_-Tranquila Mara, los tengo, pero a 1500 créditos... me imagino que tendrás para pagarlos ¿eh? –dijo Watto con sorna._

_-No habría venido hasta acá si no tuviera dinero –replicó la chica._

_-Bien, pasas el dinero y yo te doy los frenos ¿hecho? –propuso Watto_

_-Me parece –dijo la chica entregando el dinero y recibiendo los frenos._

_La chica había salido del local y mientras se alejaba, decidió que sería mucho mejor revisar los frenos para asegurarse de que estuvieran en buen estado antes de ponerlos en la nave. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que eran... ¡usados! Y eso que lo peor estaba por venir por que ni siquiera estaban en buen estado como se veía en apariencia. Molesta, la chica decidió darse la media vuelta para ir a reclamarle al toydariano o por lo menos a exigirle que le devolviera su dinero._

_-¡Toydariano sinvergüenza! –dijo Atheneé lo suficientemente molesta como para emplear un tono amenazante- ¡Devuélveme mi dinero antes de que te mate!..._

Fin del Flash Back.

-Menos mal que le pediste el dinero por las buenas –dijo Luke riéndose de su amiga- ¡Qué diría tu padre si te viera empleando semejante lenguaje!

-Más miedo me daría si fuera un sermón del tuyo –contraatacó Atheneé.

-Pero es que Watto suele ser un terrible sinvergüenza –agregó Leia- Yo sé por que te lo digo, mi abuela lo conoce lo suficientemente bien. Era lo mínimo que se merecía...

Al otro lado del bar...

Han Solo ya estaba ligeramente borracho cuando decidió mirar otra vez a Leia. Ella todavía seguía conversando y riéndose con el tipo rubio y su amiga. Con la malicia brillándole en los ojos, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que fuera realmente tarde para lamentarlo. Con un vaso de cerveza en la mano, tambaleándose un poco y sin meditarlo mucho, se acercó hasta estar cerca de la mesa en la que estaba Leia._ Nadie, pero nadie se mete con mi chica y menos delante de mí_ –pensaba el corelliano.

Eso es todo!!

Bueno, yo no considero que haya sido un gran capítulo, es más, creo que podría haber sido mucho mejor. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica y/o sugerencias. Pero aún así espero que me sigan mandando reviews )

Para los que están siguiendo "Mi Madre" y "Un Nuevo Jedi" les digo que no se desesperen; los capítulos están en desarrollo y espero subirlos prontamente. Lo que pasa es que me he abocado a otros proyectos de fanfic de otras series como los Power Rangers, Digimon, Harry Potter, que voy a subir luego a los respectivos fandoms. Y es por eso que no he actualizado mucho por aquí.

Que la Fuerza les acompañe a todos

LeiaAmidalaSkywalkerNaberrie.


End file.
